


仲春之梦｜A MID-SPRING DREAM

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/F, Genderswap, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 16岁康妮/在乡间休养的同龄Reader。发生在春意正盛之时、少女之间甜蜜又摇摇欲坠的故事。警告⚠️：性转，百合，宗教元素，OOC有，请自主避雷。
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	仲春之梦｜A MID-SPRING DREAM

最初，你跟着父亲搬到达文波特家园，是为了找个安静清新的环境养病。正是三月，你坐在马车里，膝上放着一本手掌大的圣经，从窗帘缝里窥看外面的景色。城市的砖石路很快变成了开拓地柔软的泥土，红砖房屋变成了新绿初现的森林。当马匹轻柔地喷着鼻息、在一幢木屋前停下，车夫跳下马背，摆好垫脚用的小凳，示意你走出车厢。

踏上陌生土地的那一刻，你看到了康妮，一个年轻的原住民女孩。 “ 上帝保佑他们的灵魂，如果他们有的话 ” ，你的父亲说。她约莫十六七岁，说话很腼腆，由庄园主人派来查看你们是否需要帮忙。

你父亲回答一切都好，只不过你久居在家，也许需要一个年龄相仿的玩伴。康妮有很多训练之类的事情要做，不过她保证有空的话就来找你。

一开始，你们连说话都站得很远，对这个春天将要走向何处浑然不觉。午饭过后，你总是坐在门廊的阳光下，手指间夹着书页。经文和诗集是你父亲允许的为数不多的爱好。康妮就在这时候来访。她完全是你的反面，身材高挑结实，皮肤是成熟蜂蜜的颜色，周身带着健康的光晕。虽然言语羞涩，但她举手投足间有种训练有素的果决。她偶尔会带给你捕获的猎物，野兔或者狐狸之类；你则递给她一些手帕、香料或者彩色饰品。

康妮花了不短的时间才习惯坐在你旁边的台阶上。你俯身就能看到她浓密的黑发和清爽的眼睫，乃至鼻子旁边隐约的雀斑。你央求她带你去林子里走走： “ 如果还是每天呆在家里的话，给我找一个玩伴又有什么用呢？ ”

她同意了，但提醒你说不能离道路太远，否则可能会遇到狼之类的猛兽。她带着你绕到海湾对面，指给你看橡树发出的新芽、草间冒出的花苞，还有远处海上现出的岛屿。她说她正在学习掌舵，这样就能更方便地旅行。

“ 我听说海上有鲸，像小岛一样大。它们的脊背会让船员以为是陆地。 ” 你眯起眼睛顺着她指的方向眺望， “ 你见过鲸吗？ ”

康妮摇摇头： “ 我还有很多东西没有见过。 ”

“ 但你总有一天会见到的，你能去那么多地方。 ” 你说。

“ 你不能去吗？ ” 康妮歪着头问，脸上带着一种天真的轻率。你没有回话，只是提起裙子往草丛深处走去。康妮跑过来让你当心些，附近有捕兽的陷阱。你站在一边，看着她仔细搜寻周围的灌木。

“ 果然有， ” 她说， “ 瞧，这里捉住了一只野兔。 ” 可怜的猎物腿上带着血迹，已经奄奄一息。她本应按照习惯就地剥下毛皮，割下需要的肉，但因为有你在而决定作罢，转而用绳子捆起兔子的四肢，扛在肩上带回去。

“ 如果你下次抓到的猎物还活着，可以让我带回去养吗？ ” 你问道， “ 兔子，或者鸟也行。 ”

康妮疑惑地看了你一眼。在她的概念里，能用来养的动物只有猎犬或者牛羊之类的家畜。你解释说是想把它们当作宠物。

“ 不是因为实用，只是为了观赏把它们关在笼子里？ ” 她说， “ 这不是个好主意。 ”

你有些生起气来，对康妮说自己比她更懂得整天被关在 “ 笼子 ” 里是什么感受。她一路跟着你爬上小斜坡，防止你在松软的泥土和碎石上滑倒，辩解说她当然知道失去自由的滋味，而且她接受的所有训练就是为了帮助这片土地上的人们夺回它。

“ 那当然非常好， ” 你转身说道， “ 但谁能把我从自己的身体里解救出去呢？ ”

晚餐之前，你的父亲像往常一样带着你念诵，感谢上帝赐予你们饮食。你突然询问父亲，是否将一个体弱多病的女儿也视作神的恩惠。

“ 这只是众多考验中的一环， ” 他回答，声音虔诚而温厚， “ 比起肉体，灵魂的完满才是最重要的。 ”

你借口说白天散步得累了，提前退下餐桌回到卧室。你本应跪在床边完成睡前祈祷，但你不知不觉将脸埋进冰凉的床褥，心脏不规律地跳动，想着康妮，想着她自由的臂膀、饱满的胸脯、柔韧的腰腹和矫健的双腿。在大地和海洋之上、天空与风帆之下，她的眼睛多么明亮。然而你的父亲说她没有灵魂，因为她未曾接受你们的信仰。

可是，哪怕你有灵魂，为何还觉得自己的生活如此苍白？

不久，你每天都试图见到康妮。如果她没有拜访你，你就去庄园。她有时候在户外训练，有时候帮她的师父跑腿。偶尔她会离开几天，去波士顿或者纽约。她总是记得询问你有没有东西需要捎带。趁着她短暂休息，你会小跑上前撩开她额上粘着的头发，让指尖沾上她充满活力气息的汗渍和皮肤发烫的温度。

“ 你老这样跑出来，你父亲会担心的。 ” 康妮说，有些不好意思地接过你递给她的手帕。时间接近傍晚，她决定在晚饭前送你回去。凭直觉，她感到你父亲对你们走得太近这事并不十分乐意。

“ 不必在意。他总是在担心。 ” 你回答。你们行走在原野上。四月已至，到处鲜花盛放。你摘下一些成串的彩色野花，用柔软的草茎编织在自己头发上。 “ 怎么样？ ” 你转了小半圈，面对着康妮问。

“ 很漂亮。 ” 她说。落日投在她脸上的影子格外温暖，让她略带英气的侧脸变得柔和，几乎带有半分迷朦的倦意。

“ 你呢？ ” 你问道， “ 你一个人在这里受训，你的父母不担心吗？ ”

康妮垂下眼睛看着你。 “ 我没见过我父亲， ” 她说，很快又改口， “ 没有正式见过。 ”

“ 噢。 ” 你没再继续。康妮伸手将你发间就要滑落的花朵扶正，又拢了拢你的鬓角。 “ 这些花开得太好了， ” 她说， “ 我从没见过它们开得这么好。 ”

“ 它们开得仿佛明天就是世界末日。 ” 你小声说，直直看进她的眼睛。你们站得那么近，让你觉得不做些什么简直是种罪过。你小心地往前够了够，鼻尖靠近她的颈窝，在她的下颌侧面轻柔地吻了一下。她的呼吸暂停了片刻，抿着嘴唇，胳膊悬在半空，不知是要把你推开还是准备拥抱你。也许她自己也拿不准。你很快抽身，露出一个甜美的笑容，将她从两难中解放出来。

“ 该走了。 ” 康妮说。

那天夜里，你跪下来，绞着双手，真心诚意地祈求上苍将康妮作为礼物永久地赐给你，尽管你深知她就和旷野中的鹿一样自由，不属于任何人类和神明。你想要看着她，永远看着她，直到漫长的时光像月色一样倾泻在她身上，天然、瑰丽又纯净。你亲吻冰凉的十字和玫瑰念珠，仿佛它们都是她名字的化身。

神爱世人，而你爱着康妮。仅此而已。

你还是跟着她出门散步，听她传授各种你根本不会用上的捕猎常识，看她将所有胆敢招惹你们的男人徒手掀翻在地。康妮终于完全适应了你的存在，仿佛你只是她随身携带的易碎物品。她可以牵着你的手帮你走过树干充当的独木桥，也能扶住你的腰帮你跳下陡坡。如果目的地稍微有些远，她就牵来马，帮你稳固地坐在上面，一路小跑地穿梭在林间。

康妮不是个莽撞的人，她只会带你去绝对安全的场所。仅有一次，像她警告过的那样，你们遇到了狼。你听见康妮小声咒骂了一句。附近不应当有狼群的栖息地，也许它们是被什么惊动了，毕竟开拓地近年并不太平。

“ 别下马。 ” 康妮对你说，一手紧紧攥住受惊坐骑的缰绳。猛兽低沉的喉音近在咫尺，猩红的嘴里露出獠牙。在其中一头狼蓄势准备扑来的同时，康妮迅速弯弓搭箭，射穿它的喉咙。第二头狼近身的时候，有什么东西从她腕间弹出来。那头狼呜咽一声，血滴甩在碧绿的草叶上。康妮迅速跑过去结果了它。这似乎起到了足够的威慑作用，四周安静下来，再无威胁的迹象。

“ 你还好吗？ ” 你不安地问道。

康妮点点头： “ 还是快点把你送回去为好。 ”

“ 我们不能就这么回去， ” 你说， “ 你会挨骂的。 ”

康妮低头看了看自己身上沾着的血迹，悄声叹了口气。她牵着马，往她熟悉的一条溪涧走去。靠近瀑布和岩壁的水边，树丛茂盛且人迹罕至。她犹豫片刻，让你稍等她一会儿，但你坚持要去帮忙。

她妥协了，背对着你脱去衣服，踏进水里。你把她的衬衣搓洗干净，晾在向阳的树枝上。在等待衣服晾干的过程中，她索性钻进水潭开始洗自己的头发。你坐在岸边看着她，耳边是瀑布天然的轰鸣。阳光从树叶缝隙中漏到她身上，仿佛她是什么闪耀的宝物。

“ 康妮。 ” 你叫她。

她回过头，只有脑袋露出水面。她把手放在耳边，又指指瀑布，示意声音太大，她听不清。

“ 康妮！ ” 你又叫道，这次站起来，冲她招了招手。她抹了一把脸，把湿漉漉的头发甩在肩后，向水边走来。你没有一秒钟没在看着她，看她肩膀圆润的弧线，逐渐露出水面的青涩而美丽的隆起。你跪坐下来，向前探身，没等她完全上岸就拽过她的胳膊和她接吻。

你本想浅尝辄止，很快退让，不给她机会把你推开。但她忽然凑近前来，压在你身上，像小动物一样犬齿轻咬着索取你的唇舌，显然已经不再两难。除去所有的锋芒和机警之后，她身上散发着混合水藻和泥土腥味的黏糊糊的少女气息。浸湿的衣料之下，你的皮肤滚烫。抱着将自己彻底放上祭坛的觉悟，你的手掌抚过她光滑的背脊，绕到她胸前。她的嘴唇猛地挪开片刻，轻微的喘息被自然的声响淹没。你全凭直觉，像探索自己那样试图取悦她，直到她面色潮红地仰卧在地，胸膛剧烈地起伏，墨色的头发散落在酢浆草、黑眼苏珊和粉蝶花之间。

你依旧紧贴着她，忽然不合时宜地羞怯起来，像是犯了什么错误一样。她盯着你，目光比任何时候都要温柔。

“ 我想对你做同样的事， ” 她悄声说，声音嘶哑，柔软的乳房贴着你的侧肋，手指摸索着打开你的门扉。当你的身体在她臂弯中像弓一样张开，你深知灵魂之类的问题根本不值得讨论。她本身即是万分完美的生灵，无畏于任何天堂、地狱和灵薄。此刻，在绿荫遮蔽之下，你们全然赤裸地呈于神明的座前，每一刻欢愉都意味着罪恶和堕落，自愿放逐，落入最初的伊甸。那里甚至先于亚当和夏娃就已存在，千层泥土下埋着人类最大的谜团。

回家后，你足足有一周卧病在床，不知是因为着凉，还是因为罪过受到的惩罚。你的父亲非常担忧，觉得一直以来对你过于放任。康妮不被允许见你，但她从窗子翻进来，学着把野花编进你的头发里 —— 她做得很糟糕，但你不在乎。你警告她发热也许会传染，她也不在乎。你念给她你所知道的最优美的句子，但它们都不够用来形容她。她告诉你每天发生的一切小事，抓紧所有的机会亲吻你干裂的嘴唇。她还说起她所做的那些训练，未来的计划，必须争得的成果 …… 你总有一天会和她一样自由。

“ 听起来很难， ” 你握着她的手说， “ 但你什么都办得到。 ”

“ 没错，我什么都办得到。 ” 她回答。

你们还是被发现了。康妮很谨慎，然而这种事无需证据，只要捕风捉影就能断罪。 “ 如果你不是我女儿，我可以把你送上绞架。 ” 你的父亲说。你不能再出门，窗户密不透风。你开始做噩梦，梦见墙上的十字架倒悬，刺穿胸口将你钉在床上，而康妮悄无声息地死在别处，化作白骨。你只能加倍祈祷，祈祷她能独立于你制造的所有麻烦。

最后，你的父亲和庄园主人达成了协议。康妮得到警告， “ 要记得有更重要的事业 ” ；而你则会被送到修道院，重新过上 “ 纯净的生活 ” ，直到再度获得认可，其余的事情不再追究。

在踏进马车之前，你最后看到了康妮。她站在一棵树上，神情忧郁，背后是一整个即将结束的春天。你退后半步，仰起头，忽然咧嘴笑出来，将一直随身携带的那本小小的圣经撕开扔了出去。你看到康妮睁大棕色的瞳孔，眼中映出那些亵渎的纸页，有凋敝的种子落在她心里，崩裂后生长出血腥的命运。

而在修道院深灰色的石墙之后，你将永远不会知晓这份命运当中的细节，比如她如何在一片猩红中打碎世界之茧、又如何亲手斩断和过去的血脉联系。某种意义上说，这也许是一种眷顾。从此，你只需怀抱一个最葱郁的仲春的记忆，等待终结与审判之日。如果幸运的话，那一天会很快到来。

Fin

2020-03


End file.
